


A Saviour Will Be There (Book 1 of 5)

by TigerstarMassacre



Series: A Saviour Will Be There Saga [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerstarMassacre/pseuds/TigerstarMassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lacey Blackburn, professional skateboarder, gets out of a destructive relationship with her ex boyfriend, Blaze Lockwood, she's avoiding love at all costs, as is Black Veil Brides frontman and founder, Andy Biersack, who has also dealt with his own fair share of heartbreak after a breakup with his girlfriend of two years, Juliet Simms. But one faithful evening when they cross paths at Bam Margera's venue, The Note, they find each other falling for one another. But, when Blaze starts to insert himself into the picture and will not stop until he has his hands on Lacey once more, will Andy and Lacey survive or will it be more than they bargained for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Doing this was hard for me to do, because Juliet Simms is nothing but a sweetheart and I adore her, so please DO NOT think I hate her in any way, shape or form! -Tigerstar)

Prologue 

~Andy’s POV~ 

Saints born together to fight against their holy fables  
The streets are where we pray  
Hymns for the lonely, wretched and forgotten  
The feeling in our hearts won't ever fade away

We stand tall (united)  
Watch them fall (divided)  
Break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)

Fight for all you know  
When your backs against the wall  
Stand against the liars  
Stronger than before  
When your life becomes a war  
Set the world on fire

I stood on stage with a huge grin on my face, watching as the BVB Army sang every word that I did back to us. I also knew that this show would be our final show for this tour until our next album comes out. Which meant, I could finally head home to my wonderful Dragonfly and our two cats, Femme and Crow. I always miss them when I’m away. Juliet Simms and I have been together for almost a year now, we met back at Warped Tour in July of 2011. Juliet is the lead singer and songwriter of the band Automatic Loveletter. I just couldn’t wait. 

“LA! Let me fucking hear you!” I said and the crowd cheered and I continued singing ‘Set The World On Fire’. 

Sing out united against the ones you left in hatred  
Our message of today  
Like children crying when all they knew was dying  
And we will raise our flags up  
It's time for them to pay

We stand tall (united)  
Watch them fall (divided)  
Break the chains and now we'll show them all (fight)

Fight for all you know  
Fight for all you know  
When your backs against the wall  
Stand against the liars  
Stronger than before  
When your life becomes a war  
Set the world on fire

Woahh ohhh  
So sing it loud you hold the key (woahh ohhh)  
We're the rebels and we're free  
Woahh ohhh  
It's time to burn all that you see (woahh ohhh)  
Now the world belongs to me

Jake, Jinxx and Ashley’s solos kicked in with CC’s and matched perfect harmony and I smiled brightly. 

Fight for all you know  
When your backs against the wall  
Stand against the liars  
Stronger than before  
When your life becomes a war  
Set the world on fire

Proud in all you are  
Showing every scar  
As your badge of honor  
When you can't take anymore  
Of what they're living for  
Set the world on fire

“LA! We wanna fucking thank you for coming out and singing with us tonight! We are Black Veil Brides! Goodnight!” I said as the final chords were struck and we exited the stage. As we did, we were greeted by our mutual friend, Bam Margera, who had a huge grin on his face. I rolled my eyes. Jesus Christ, at the times when I don’t expect Bam to be here, he’s here. I sighed and headed to the dressing room with the boys. 

“Great show, Sixx.” Bam said. I nodded as we headed inside and when we did, I came face to face with Juliet. She smiled perfectly and I just hugged her tightly to me, smelling the scent of her skin and hair, that I missed so much. 

“I missed you, White Rabbit.” She murmured. I kissed the top of her head and stroked her short black hair with my fingers. 

“I missed you, Dragonfly.” A tear fell down her face and I just kissed her in that moment, drawing her closer to my body. 

“Ahem. Lovebirds,” Bam said, clearing his throat around us. I flipped Bam off and he did it again louder and I had to pull away from Juliet. 

“What, Bam?” I asked, annoyed. Bam chuckled as Juliet went to sit on the couch. Now that Juliet was away, Bam became serious and a serious look came over his eyes. 

“I need to talk to you, Sixx.” Bam told me. I raised a brow in wonder and crossed my arms. Bam gestured for me to follow him and I went outside the room. 

“Look, Andy. There’s something I gotta tell you.” Bam said. “Just promise me, what I’m about to say, you won’t get mad?” 

“Now you’re just acting weird, Margera. Course I wouldn’t be mad,” I replied. “So, tell me.” 

“Allright.” Bam sighed. “Look, I caught Juliet cheating on you last night. I was at the bar, and Juliet came in with another guy and she was all flirty around him and all that bullshit.” 

“You can’t be serious, Bam. Are you making this shit up so you can get to Juliet? Cause it’s not working!” I began to get annoyed now. Bam pulled out his IPhone from his pocket and he scrolled through it and he pressed the video camera and he handed his phone over to me. I took it and Bam was right, Juliet was with another guy and she was doing all those things. Anger ran through me and I felt hurt, and sick to my stomach. The one person that was the closest to me decided to stab me in the back! Tears filled my eyes because of the pain. 

“I’m sorry, Sixx. I really wish I could say that I was making this shit up, but I’m not. I just wanted to look out for you.” Bam put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and I sighed. 

“I know, dude. Thanks for telling me.” I mumbled. Bam nodded and he hugged me. He then headed back inside the room and I took a breath. What am I supposed to do? I didn’t even know if I wanted to confront her about it. But, I can’t let this shit go like it’s nothing. Juliet stabbed me in the back and she cheated on me. I can’t be around someone who does shit like this. I’m calling it quits. Right now. I can’t take this shit anymore. I walked back inside and I grabbed Juliet by the wrist, her face looking surprised as I brought her out to the hallway again. 

“White Rabbit? What’s going on?” Juliet asked. I started pacing back and forth and I glared at her in the process. 

“Oh, I think you know perfectly what’s going on here, ‘Dragonfly’.” I retorted. She gulped then, and a guilty expression came over her face. Busted. “I can’t fucking believe you! I give you everything and yet you do this to me? You stabbed me in the back and cheated on me!” 

“Andy, it was an accident!” Juliet said. “I was drunk and…” 

“Bullshit. Tell me the truth or I can go get Bam and have him show you the video he took of you at the bar last night.” 

Tears filled her eyes then and she knew that she was caught and buried her face in her hands. 

“I’m sorry, Andy…” She sobbed. 

“Don’t fucking apologize, Juliet. We’re done.” I said. “We’re fucking done. I want all of your shit gone by the time I get home.” 

She was really crying then and I walked away and I headed back inside the room to get my stuff and change so we can take the bus back home. As we headed for the bus, tears of my own started falling. It seems that I can’t find the right girl that won’t do that kind of shit to me or use me or whatever. It seems that I might have to distance myself away from falling in love until I find the right girl. I had this happen to me twice now and it seems like the pain hits ten times as harder as it does the first time. I didn’t want to talk to any of the guys and they gave me space as I lay in my bunk sobbing. I then went through my photos of Juliet and I and deleted them all. And it seemed that the ache that I felt began to go away. I couldn’t bear the thought of her anymore, let alone her image. I guess it’s time to move on from this and start a new. When I arrived at my apartment, all of Juliet’s stuff was gone, making it seem more bare. I sighed and I saw that she had left a note on the counter. 

Andy, 

My precious little White Rabbit. I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry that you had to see me that way, and I know that this hurts you more than it does me. I wish it didn’t have to happen to us, but I’ll never thank you enough for being my anchor and for being my best friend and for loving me the way you did. You gave me the confidence to do what I love and brought out the best in me. And I hope you do find that girl that does the same thing as you did for me. I cannot repay you for that. I hope that one day that you do forgive me. Thanks for caring for me and for being there when I needed a shoulder to cry on and making me laugh and smile as much as I do now. You’ll always be a part of me and my heart, Andy Biersack. 

I love you, always and forever. 

Your Dragonfly, 

Juliet. 

I sighed and I picked up the note and I went into the now bare room that was now my bedroom and I put it away in one of my drawers and I went to change for bed and I greeted Crow, who was sitting on the windowsill. After getting him his food, I went to lay in bed. Crow joined me on the opposite side of the bed and I felt tears fall down my face again as I began to settle down to go to sleep that night. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Two weeks later) 

~Lacey’s POV~

I parked my Mustang outside the house that belonged to me and Blaze and I took a deep breath as I tapped my nails on the steering wheel, because of how scared I was to face him since the last time he hit me. I wanted to turn my Mustang around and go back to Bam’s, where I’ve been staying for the past month and a half since the last time Blaze hurt me. He cut my body up with broken glass and I had scars across my upper mid section now. I just wanted to take the last of my stuff and leave and go back to Bam, so that he couldn’t hurt me. Bam knew about how dangerous Blaze was and he had gotten into a fist fight with him a couple of times. I then got out of my car and I just headed inside the house so I could grab the last two boxes. I wanted to get this done and get outta here before I run into him again and have him beat me. 

“Well, look who it is, the bitch who decided to leave me!” I paused, frozen in mid step. I heard glass being broken, which meant he’d been drinking. 

“I didn’t decide to leave. You fucking made me leave, Blaze! You fucking beat me!” I retorted. “That’s why I left.” 

I then just avoided his grasp as he tried to get me and I headed up to the room that was originally mine to get my stuff and head back down and leave. I shoved Blaze when he tried to take my stuff away and I went outside and put it in my car and when I did, I looked up and I saw a full moon up in the sky. And I hoped that somewhere, that there would be a new chapter for me and that I can finally live a normal life. I needed my own Moonlight to guide me because I’m so lost. I sighed and I took off for Bam’s house. 

After a long skate session with Bam to clear my head, I sat on the steps beside Bam. 

“Did he hurt you while you went to get your stuff?” Bam asked, knocking me back to my reality. I shook my head and he sighed with relief. “Good.” 

“I just wanna move on from this. I wanted love, not to be someone’s damn punching bag.” Tears filled my eyes and Bam brought me into a hug. 

“I know, Lace.” Bam rubbed my back. “I know. It hurts me to see you go through this and see you so scared because of what that twisted bastard did.” 

“I-I don’t want to be here anymore, Bam. I wanna die.” I sniffled. “I’m worthless. No one wants me.”   
“Lacey.” Bam’s voice turned serious and I looked up into his eyes. “Don’t fucking say that again. Do you hear me? I want you here, Rob wants you here, Kat wants you here, Travis wants you here, Novak wants you here. If you died, it would kill all of us. We love you. You mean the world to us. Please. Think about that.” 

I nodded my head and I wiped my tears away. I was terrified about becoming someone else’s burden and punching bag because of what Blaze had done. 

“I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to do anymore.” I told him, sniffling again. Bam wrapped an arm around my shoulders and he rubbed my back. I sobbed and I lay my head on his shoulder. He sighed softly. 

“Listen. In a couple of days, there’s a concert that’s gonna be going on at The Note. There’s this band I want you to see,” Bam said. “Black Veil Brides. This band can help you. They’ve helped kids who have been bullied, had self harm issues and so on.” 

Black Veil Brides? How come I never heard of them? I thought. I never heard of them before, surely I’ve heard of bands like HIM and Cradle of Filth and stuff like that cause of going to see them play with Bam and meeting them. And I just got done doing a huge worldwide tour with Bam, Rob and Tony Hawk. I don’t know if I’m up for stuff like this being in the state that I’m in now. But, I’ll think about it. 

“If you think they can help, then I’ll give them a try.” I said. Bam grinned and I chuckled and shoved him a little. We continued the session and we headed inside the house so that I could sleep. Before I went to bed, I downloaded some songs by this ‘Black Veil Brides’ onto my IPhone and I plugged in my phone to the IHome and the first song that played was a song called ‘Fallen Angels’ and I listened as it began and the singer’s voice… Was so unique. It was beautiful. it was deep and dark. I then went onto google and googled Black Veil Brides and I saw that the singer’s name was Andy Biersack. Wow. I then closed my laptop up and I went to sleep. 

The next day, I had a demo with Bam and his crew and seeing the fans always made me happy. I love my fans and I love performing for them but that didn’t help the darkness underneath and inside. We had a half pipe set up and we all executed a few tricks on it and then we met the fans for a bit and then we headed home. As I headed home with Bam, I noticed a figure dressed in all black. I didn’t get a full look at him, so I shrugged it off and I ignored it. Also, little did Bam or any of my friends know that I have plans to take my life tomorrow. I bought a lot of pills to overdose on. I want to go, I don’t want to be anyone’s burden anymore and fade like a shadow. I put the pills out in the bathroom and I locked it, so that Bam couldn’t get in. I’m not worth it anymore. No one wants a scarred up person who’s been beaten and tortured like I have. It’s time I left and never come back. I need to be happy and not be stuck in a place where I can’t climb out of. Bam’s mom, April, came by the house to make us dinner and stuff and to talk to me and catch up on things, I fake smile and tell her that I’m good and that things are fine when they’re not, really. And I settled down to sleep, knowing that my plans were set, I felt relieved because I knew I only had one more day to live in this scarred body. 

The next morning, which was the morning of the concert, I got up and I went into the bathroom and grabbed all the pills and set them out. I just wanted to get this done and get it out of the way. As I opened up the pill bottles, I realized that I wasn’t sure if I wanted to do this or not. And I had Black Veil Brides playing on my IHome and I heard these words that made me pause and think. 

“A saviour will be there, when you are feeling alone, oh.. A saviour for all that you do, so you live freely without their harm.” 

I paused and I just started crying. I really was alone, because I’m too scared to tell people the truth about what’s going on. I’m too wrapped up in my own darkness. I had hope and happiness, but Blaze took that away from me and made me into this, a shell of who I really am. I then decided to close up the pill bottles and I threw them away. I did have people who cared about me and loved me, like Bam said. I shouldn’t be throwing my life away. I should be living it. And this concert tonight, I hope I do see Andy and talk to him. I needed a way out that isn’t taking my life. I walked out of the bathroom and I locked it. 

A few hours later, Bam knocked on the door as I was getting ready to see Black Veil Brides. I wore one of their shirts that Bam had bought me for this occasion and a pair of skinny jeans and my DC Shoes. I wore a pair of Electric Sunglasses and a matching beanie to complete the outfit and a long black fingerless glove to cover up the scar that went over from the inside of my forearm to my shoulder. 

“Ready to go, Lace?” Bam said. I nodded as I stepped out of my room and Bam handed me the backstage pass to The Note and we both headed downstairs and headed for the door. Bam locked the door and we took his blue lamborghini to the venue.


	3. Chapter 2

The Lamborghini pulled up to The Note and I began to get nervous as I saw all the fans waiting in line to see Black Veil Brides, Bam parked the Lambo in the back of the venue and and I took a breath before stepping out of the car with him and I put on a blank expression for the walk over. I wanted to reassure Bam that I was fine and I was excited to see this band instead of telling him that I almost attempted suicide and he opened the back door and we walked in and I followed him up some steps and we headed into this hallway and Bam stopped at the door, showing the guards the pass that he did and they nodded and he knocked on the door. I stood beside him and the door opened. There stood the one person whose voice had stopped me from making the choice of taking my life. Andy stood there, shirtless with a black leather vest on and a pair of black skinny jeans and boots. He had tattoos on both of his arms and his hair was short and black and he had pale skin, like mine with ice blue eyes. 

“Hey, Margera.” Andy said, embracing Bam. Bam hugged him back and he let go of him. 

“Sixx. I want you to meet someone. This is Lacey Blackburn.” Andy extended his hand to mine and I shook it and when I did, I noticed that his touch was gentle and soft. 

“Lacey, meet Andy Biersack..” 

“I know who he is, Bam.” I replied, cutting him completely off. Andy chuckled and he smiled a soft smile at me. 

“I take it, you’re a fan then?” Andy asked. I nodded. The warmth of his eyes warmed my heart, it seems like he’s the one that I’ve been looking for. The one I needed to help me fix this and get back on my feet. “It’s nice to meet you, Lacey.” 

“You too.” I smiled and Bam looked at me weirdly and I rolled my eyes as we headed inside their dressing room. I was then introduced to Ashley Purdy, CC (Christian Coma), Jake Pitts and Jinxx. Such sweet boys. I thought as I sat beside Bam on the couch and whenever Andy and I would talk, I could feel my heart beating in my chest. It was a weird feeling, how a boy like him could do this to me. I took a breath to cool my heartbeat. He was the opposite of Blaze, it seemed, like he was nice and sweet and kind and just simply down to earth. But then again, I was still cautious because that’s what Blaze did to me, he baited me in and I became his punching bag. Blinking away the tears before anyone could see them, I just breathed deeply and made myself forget about it. 

“Lacey?” Andy’s voice made me jump a little and he chuckled as I turned to meet his eyes. His eyes were soft and warm and the ice blue shade stared back at me. 

“Yeah?” I said. 

“Come outside with me for a minute,” Andy told me and I nodded as he stood up and I followed him to the back door and we stepped out together. Andy leaned against the wall, and he took a cigarette out of the packet inside the pocket of his vest and he began to smoke. I declined on one at the moment. I just took that moment to get a real good look at him, and his description fits my idea of the perfect boy, pale skin, black hair, ice blue eyes.. He has it all. 

“Like what you see?” Andy said, winking at me. I giggled softly and he chuckled as well. 

“Maybe. But, then again, maybe not.” I replied. Andy pretended to be hurt and I laughed then. He smiled at me and then took a hit of his cigarette. 

“So, anyways. What’s going on?” Andy asked. I gulped because he must’ve seen me blink away my tears. 

“I-I don’t like talking about it.” I said, crossing my arms and looking down, away from his ice blue eyes. 

“Lacey. You looked like you were about to cry. I just seen you.” Andy told me. I kept my eyes away from Andy until he stepped forward and his fingers lifted my chin, making me look at him. His ice blue eyes had a look of concern. 

“Look, Lacey. I have a right to care or not. And seeing such a beautiful girl like you start to cry for no reason, I need to know why. Because I care. So, tell me.” 

“I rather not. I don’t want to cry again and I’m sorry if you saw me that way.” I said. Andy sighed and he nodded and then he took my IPhone and then he typed something inside of it and handed it back to me. And when he did, I saw that he had put his phone number into it. My jaw dropped a little and he smiled. 

“If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here. I’m willing to help in anyway, if you feel lonely or whatever, just call me. Talk to me. Allright?” He asked. 

“Allright.” I muttered and then we both headed back inside after Andy stomped out his cigarette and I just sat with Bam again and it wasn’t long before it was showtime and the crowd was packed. Bam and I watched from backstage. And it seemed like this was the start of a very strong connection between Andy and I. Bam saw it in my face but he shrugged it off. 

It was a very good show, indeed. Bam and I stayed backstage when Andy and the boys had their meet and greet and I, somehow, couldn’t wipe away the smile on my face. 

“You like him.” Bam said and that made me stop smiling. I gulped and awkwardly scratched the back of my head. 

“H-How did you tell?” I asked and Bam laughed and he wrapped an arm around me. He gave me a squeeze. 

“Because, it’s like all over your face. You like Andy.” Bam told me and I blushed, shoving him playfully and Bam laughed again. 

“Shut up. I do not.” I rolled my eyes and I crossed my arms. 

“Really, Lacey? If you didn’t like Andy, then why the hell is your face red?” Bam teased. I punched him in the arm this time. 

“All right! I might like him! Okay?” I retorted and Bam chuckled. 

“Don’t get all mad, Lace. I’m just teasing you. You know me, I like to mess with you.” Bam told me. “Honestly, I can see you and Andy being a thing.” 

I blushed again and that made him crack up again. 

“Even if we do become.. Something,” I told him. “Would you be okay with that?” 

“Of course, Lace. As long as he doesn’t hurt you and I won’t have to kick his ass, then I don’t have a problem with it.” 

I smiled and hugged him tightly. That’s the Bam Margera I knew, under all of this craziness that consumed him, he actually had a heart and he cares so much. We then headed home after the concert and I was exhausted, so I changed into my pajamas, which is my Element tank top and a pair of black sweat pants and I pulled my hair into a ponytail and took all of my makeup off. As I settled into bed that night, I felt a heaviness that I had begin to fade away.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later, I woke up early in the morning, I changed into a Batman top and a pair of black jeans and headed out of the room that I’ve been staying in in Bam’s house. I went downstairs to grab something to eat for breakfast. As I looked around the kitchen and settled on just making some cereal, I had my back turned to grab a bowl when I heard footsteps behind me. 

“Hey, Lacey.” I set the bowl down on the counter and I saw Bam’s soon to be ex-wife, Missy, standing beside me. I smile. 

“Hey, Missy. I didn’t know you were here.” I tell her. She nodded and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms. 

“I came by earlier, I’m just getting the last of my stuff out of this house,” Missy tells me. Sadness cracked in her voice and she sounded like she was trying so hard to not break down and cry. I sighed and hugged her, out of all the people that Bam was with, Missy was the sweetest one of all and the way this was ending for her, was painful. Bam didn’t want someone who was like a mom to him and he didn’t want anyone to worry about him and Missy was the type who worried. 

“I’m sorry,” I say. “I wish it didn’t have to happen this way. I know that Bam loved you.” 

“I know. Thank you,” Missy says, with a watery smile as she went to pick up the last of her stuff. I blew out a breath. Poor girl. I thought. If only Bam could see past that, they would still be happy together. I sigh, looking down at my cereal, distaste in my mouth. I wanted something like that with Blaze, but Bam was right when we first started going out and I was stupid to not listen to him, I never should’ve let him into my life because now I live with the scars and the consequences. I then forced myself to eat before heading back upstairs to my room for the day. I then went skateboarding after a few hours in Bam’s backyard. 

As I was sitting at the top of the half pipe, drinking a Monster, Bam and Novak walked up to me. 

“Yo, Lace.” Bam says. “We’re having a pool party tonight. And I invited Andy.” 

I almost spat out the Monster that I was drinking. 

“Are you serious?” I say. Bam nodded. 

“Ever since he met you the other day, he’s been dying to see you again.” Bam tells me. “So, I invited him to the house tonight. Hope you don’t mind.” 

“I-I don’t mind,” I reply. I really didn’t know how to react to what Bam has done. 

“Lace, I don’t have to do this if you don’t want me to,” Bam says. I sigh and I shake my head at him, I guess bringing Andy to the house wouldn’t be so bad. 

“It’s fine, Bam. Let him come over.” I say. And Bam grins, making me roll my eyes. 

A few hours later, I wore a simple black bikini- that had enough coverage for my scars on my body, I wore a pair of dark grey shorts with studs on them, my hair in a ponytail and Electric sunglasses. I then heard a knock at the front door as I head downstairs. Bam walks to open up the unicorn mural covering the door. And I see Andy. He wears a simple white tanktop and a pair of his black trunks with skulls on them. His hair is back and he just looks perfect. I hope he doesn’t see me gawking at him. 

“Sixx! How nice of your ass to show up!” Bam says and I laugh softly. Andy rolls his eyes as he walks inside. 

“Nice to see you again, Margera.” Andy mutters and as he looks away, he sees me. I take a breath as his eyes watch me. He senses how nervous I am. I bite my lip and look away after a moment. “Hey, Lacey.” 

“Hey.” I say, and Andy walks up to me, and he hugs me. Unsure of what to do, I just hug him back, slightly until Bam clears his throat, making him pull away. 

“Let’s go the Pirate Bar and get a drink.” Bam says and Andy nods, and we both follow him downstairs to the kitchen. And I could hear his heavy playlist playing out by the pool, he had Cradle of Filth playing from his IPod. Bam fetched Andy a beer and poured me a glass of brandy- my favorite poison, he headed out to mingle with the rest of his friends. I sigh and roll my eyes, because Bam expects me to talk to Andy. 

“I’ve actually been wanting to see you since The Note,” Andy says, looking at me. “I wanted to check up on you since you cried.” 

“I’m fine,” I tell him, as I sip my brandy. “It was just a bad night. That’s all.” 

Andy nods and he drinks his beer, and I try so hard not to look into his blue eyes. 

“You seem rather shy and nervous that I’m here,” Andy asks. “You weren’t like this at The Note. What’s bringing this on?” 

I blow out a big puff of air and I realize that I can’t hide myself from him forever. I can’t close myself off from him either. He’s just going to prod further and I don’t want that. I thought. 

“I just didn’t expect for Bam to invite you,” I say. “I just…” 

“Come on,” Andy extends his hand to me and I look up at him in confusion. 

“Where we going?” I ask. 

“Somewhere quieter.” Andy says. I nod and take his larger hand and we walk back up the steps to the living room, where the music was reduced to a dull roar. We sat on the couch and I pull my legs under me. 

“Now,” Andy says. “You said you weren’t expecting me to be here. So tell me why that is.” 

“It’s because,” I sigh. “I’m scared to be around a guy. Let alone you.” 

Andy’s eyes meet mine and his face softens for a moment as he sees the fear in my eyes. I feel tears come into my eyes. 

“Why are you so afraid of guys, Lacey?” He asks, lightly brushing my hair back with his fingers. A sweet and gentle gesture, but also comforting. 

“Because, they terrify me. I feel that something I might upset them and I don’t want to be on that side of the spectrum. Not anymore.” I explain. 

I then feel Andy’s hand take mine and he squeezes my fingers, his gesture surprises me. His touch is soft, gentle, caring. I get the message that he’s sending me. 

“Well, let me tell you this,” Andy’s voice is soft and gentle. “I will never ever scare you like that. And you’re never alone. I want you to know that.” 

“I appreciate it, Andy.” I tell him. He smiles and he brings up my hand and he kisses the back of it, making me blush. He chuckles softly. 

“Come on, let’s go have some fun.” Andy murmurs and I smile as we head back downstairs and head outside to the yard. Andy takes off his tank top and I see his tattoos and I love how they pop against his pale skin and blue eyes. We both head into the pool and the water is warm. Andy and I hang out at a corner and we sit and talk, and laugh and we joke around with one another. And as we do so, I’d see Bam look at us and smile. Almost like he knows what’s going on. Or what he believes is going on. 

After the party is over, Andy stays around a bit longer and he walks me to the room I’m staying in. He smiles at me and he gives me a hug, this time, I feel no hesitation. 

“I hope I see you again soon.” Andy says. “I love hanging out with you.” 

“I’d like that.” I say. Andy smiles and he leans down to kiss me on the cheek before he bids me a goodnight and heads out the front door with Bam. I then smile and I then realize, I need to skype Kat and get her opinion on this.


	5. Chapter 4

I head to my bedroom and I close the door. I grab my laptop and I go on Skype, and Skype call Kat. A few moments of waiting later, Kat’s face shows up on the screen. I smile and she smiles back at me. 

“Hey, Lacey. What’s up?” Kat says. I take a breath softly and I then look at her before I begin to tell her about what happened with Andy. She knows about Andy because I skyped her after the BVB concert the other day.

“Listen, babe. You can’t let this chance pass you by.” Kat says. “I know how hard it is for you to open up to Andy, but you need to give him a chance. Next time you see him, open up a little bit more. He likes you and he wants to get to know you better.” 

“But what about Blaze--” 

“Fuck Blaze,” Kat says. “Lacey, you need to focus on what’s right in front of you. Andy’s it. Andy is your chance to bounce back from what’s happened with Blaze. He wants to help you. He wants you to heal.” 

I never thought about it that way, even though I did appreciate the fact that he’s willing to be there for me whenever I needed to talk to him and he’d always be there to listen. Fuck. She’s right. 

“You’re right.” I say. 

“Course, I am.” Kat tells me, chuckling. “Just let Andy in. Let him fix what’s broken in you. I’m sure it’ll be the benefit of the doubt for you.” 

After I promise Kat that I’d talk to Andy, I get off of Skype and as soon as I do, I get a text from the man of the hour. I pick up my phone and read it: 

Hi, Lacey. Since I’m heading back to LA, I was thinking that maybe you should come and spend a few days with me. I mean, if you want to. 

LA? I haven’t been there in quite a while. I thought. I smile and I reply to him, telling him that I would come and see him and that I will get my flight ticket and will be there tomorrow. Plus, I could go and see Kat too. I then grab a light bag and put a few outfits in there and I zip up my bag with my laptop and tablet and put the chargers in there too and my phone charger. I then grab my book- an old copy of Edgar Allan Poe’s poems and stories- my mom used to read Poe to me and my sister when we were little. I then head downstairs and Bam notices my grin and chuckles.   
“What’s got you so happy, Lace?” Bam teases. “Is it Andy?” 

“Shut up.” I push him playfully. “Actually, he invited me to come to LA and hang out with him.”

“Oh, you have to go.” Bam says and I glare at him and he laughs. “Seriously, Lace. It would be good for you.” 

“If you say so.” I mutter as I head back upstairs after making dinner for myself and I head to shower and then head to my room and get some sleep. 

The following morning, I dress up in a comfy Element sweater and a pair of jeans and I grab my bag and I take a cab to the airport in Philly and I take a flight to LA. When I arrive in LA, it’s raining and I put on a hoodie and zip it up as I wait at the airport. After about a few hours, I see a familiar figure walking up to me. Andy. He’s dressed in a leather jacket, a black button down shirt, a couple buttons loose so I could see a bit of his chest and a pair of black jeans and boots. I smile as I stand up. 

“Hey.” Andy says as he hugs me, being careful of how I react to him. I smile and hug him back. “So glad you could come.” 

“I’m glad to be here.” I say. Andy smiles and we walk out of the airport and to his car, a black Dodge Charger. He opens the door for me to get in and I do. He then gets in and we head to his apartment. As I walk in, I could tell that the apartment is a little bit empty, but I don’t intrude on the subject of it. I set my bag down. 

“So, I was thinking, how bout we order in lunch and watch Netflix?” Andy asks. I nod. “Oh, if you need to change, bedroom is down the hallway.” 

I then take my bag and I head into the bedroom, and I change into a white DC tanktop and a pair of shorts. I then sit down on the couch and as I do, the food arrives. Andy has ordered some chinese, which is fine by me and he joins me on the couch. 

“How are things going?” I ask. Andy smiles at me between bites of his food and I scroll through netflix. 

“Pretty good.” Andy says. “We’re working on a concept record and it’s going pretty well.” 

“Glad to hear, Bam was saying something about it.” I then settle down on Sons of Anarchy and we start talking more and after a while, I start it up and I stretch out on the couch. Andy then took out the trash and he settles with me on the couch. 

“Listen, Lacey.” I turn my attention from Jax Teller to Andy’s eyes again. “There’s something I wanna tell you. I want you to know that ever since we met, I haven’t stopped thinking about you.” 

“Really?” I say. He nods at me and he pauses the Netflix and takes the controller from my hand and he puts his hand on my thigh. 

“Ever since I first laid my eye on you,” Andy says. “There’s something that draws me in about you. I can’t point my finger on it.” 

“I could say the same about you,” I say.

Andy’s hand takes mine and when he touched me this time, I felt safe. I breathed a sigh as his thumb rubbed over my knuckles. 

“I wanna be there when you decide to tell me that secret.” Andy’s voice becomes soft and sweet and warm. I then feel his fingers lift my chin up and he kisses my forehead. I then move into him and he holds me in a warm embrace. 

The following night after Andy gets home from the studio, he and I go out to dinner and we go to the cinema and for once, I feel happy. This must be what moving on feels like and it feels wonderful. I thought. Not once did he cross my mind and it’s a relief. We were heading back to the apartment, laughing and my arm is in Andy’s. We head inside and he closes the door. 

“Thank you for tonight, Andy,” I tell him. “I had so much fun tonight.” 

“You’re welcome,” Andy says, grinning. “I’m glad.” 

As I moved to grab my bag so I could change- Andy’s hand grabbed my wrist and I look up at him and I meet his warm ice blue eyes and his hand takes my chin and lifts it up. My breath gets caught up in my throat and his thumb moves across my cheek. 

“Lacey.” Andy whispers, as his eyes watch mine and they move down to my lips. I nod slightly and without hesitation, he kisses me. The kiss is soft and gentle and sweet. I wrap my arms around him and his hands rest on my waist. I sigh against his lips and immediately, I feel what’s been broken inside me begin to slowly fix itself again. 

When we break apart, I smile as he rests his forehead against mine and I knot my fingers in his hair. 

“When you decide to tell me that secret,” Andy murmurs. “Just know that I won’t budge- no matter how dark it may be.” 

I nod and he kisses me again before we move over to the couch and I rest in his arms while we watch TV together. I feel Andy’s hand on my back and I sigh against him, breathing him in. He smelt of cigarettes and cologne and his soap from when he showers. A nice and warm comforting scent. 

“I’m gonna call you Faith.” Andy says. I look up and raise a brow. “Because you seem like someone who needs a little bit of Faith in their life right now.” 

You couldn’t be more true with that statement. I thought. I smile because I like the name and it suits me because of what I went through with Blaze. I take a breath, and I wrap my arms around him. 

“I like it.” I say. “It fits. And I’ll tell you why soon.” 

He nods and kisses my temple before holding me to his chest. I then rest my head on his chest and close my eyes as he holds me. 

The next morning, I head to the grocery store so I could buy Andy some stuff for when I’m here. I then decide to make him some breakfast. I grab a skillet, bread, pumpkin spice mix and eggs and milk and I start making him Pumpkin Spice French Toast. As I’m doing so, I hear shuffling of feet and I feel arms around me. I smile as I rest my back to his chest and he kisses my head. And then he smells the Pumpkin and he grins. 

“Pumpkin Spice? How’d you know, love?” Andy asks. 

“Bam told me.” I say and Andy laughs. I then hand him the plate and he goes and sits down at the table. I then join him, sitting next to him. I take a breath because today’s the day, that I tell Andy about my past. 

“Remember when you said that you wanted to be here when I told you my secrets and that you wouldn’t budge?” I say. Andy looks at me and he nods. “Well. Here it is. Before I met you, I was with a guy named Blaze. I thought that I would have some sort of future with Blaze, but until I realized, Blaze had lured me in and wasn’t looking for anything. Blaze’s a psychopath. He-” 

I pause as tears fill up my eyes and Andy’s eyes soften with compassion. He reaches for my hand and takes it in his, before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly, telling me that he’s here for me. 

“Blaze abused me for almost three years,” I sniffle. “He’d get drunk and beat me. He used me for sex and he’s raped me before. It wasn’t until now that I had enough and I left him.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Andy replies as the tears start pouring down my face. “Now I see why you’re so cautious when it comes to guys.” 

I nod and Andy just moves so he can take me into his arms and let me cry, he runs his fingers through my hair and rubs my back softly. 

“I’m sorry if that was too much for you to hear,” I say, sobbing softly. “I couldn’t hold it in any longer.” 

“Faith, it’s okay.” Andy whispers. “You’ve got nothing to apologize for. The fact that you’re willing to let me in and knowing that you can trust me, is enough for me. You don’t ever have to be sorry for anything, honey. Just because you come from a broken past, doesn’t mean I won’t care about you any less. I still care, hell, I care more than I did when I first met you, now that you opened yourself up to me. I told you that I didn’t budge because I want you to know that you can trust me. That’s because I care about you so much. I want you to feel like you belong here. Even if it takes me loving you to make it work, so be it. I want you to have a life outside of the darkness that consumed you. Let me guide you out of the darkness and be that light at the end of the tunnel.” 

My heart melts at his words and I kiss him softly and sweetly, and he smiles, holding me to him. We break apart and his thumb caresses my jawline. 

“You already are my light at the end of the tunnel,” I say. “You didn’t run when I brought Blaze up like most people would and I believe every word you say. You are my Moonlight.” 

“Faith and Moonlight,” Andy says, chuckling and I giggle. “Faith, I’ll do anything for you. I’ll guide you and protect you. I promise.” 

“I believe you.” I tell him and he kisses my forehead. “I feel as if fate wanted us to be together.” 

“I think so too,” Andy says, moving my hair out of my face with his fingers.


	6. Chapter 5

A loud noise awoke me from the peaceful sleep I was in. My eyes open and I slowly sit up in bed and I check my phone and saw it was 3am and I sigh and get out of bed, making sure I don’t wake Andy from the sleep he’s in. Grabbing one of Andy’s jackets, I head outside to where the noise was coming from. When I walked over, the noises kept getting louder and louder. I then see what it was- my rental car, wrecked. The windshield was broken and the sides were keyed and the tires were popped. I then notice a piece of paper attached to the windshield. 

Miss me? 

A gasp escapes my lips and I then fell to my knees and I start to sob. Blaze knows I’m here with Andy. I thought. I knew coming to LA wasn’t a good idea at all. I rest my head on my knees as I cry. 

I need to leave this place, away from Andy so he doesn’t get hurt because I know Blaze will find me and once he does, Andy will be nothing but an obstacle that will be in his path.. 

“Lacey?” I slowly move my head and I see Andy, wearing nothing more than his black flannel sweatpants and his leather jacket. I then look away and I continue to sob. 

“Holy shit.” I hear Andy’s voice as he takes in the scene around him, with my wrecked car. He then sees me and he kneels down in front of me. 

“Faith? What’s wrong? What’s happened?” Andy’s voice is soft and gentle, comforting. I then move my head up and I look into his lovely but concerned ice blue eyes. 

“Blaze did this,” I tell him as I stand up. “This is why I never should’ve come to LA, Moonlight. I knew that he’d find me. It’s not safe for me to be here.” 

As I turned to walk back to Andy’s apartment to grab my stuff, Andy’s hand catches my wrist and I turn around so our eyes meet. 

“I’m not gonna let you leave me,” Andy says, as he entwines our fingers together. “I don’t care if he knows that you’re here with me. I won’t let him hurt you, Lacey.” 

“You don’t know what he’s capable of, Andy.” I tell him. “If he can do what he’s done to me, you’ll be nothing but an obstacle in his way of getting to me.”

“I’d rather die trying to keep you safe from this monster than having to watch you walk away from me,” Andy murmurs, pulling me close to him. 

That’s when it struck in me. Andy’s willing to literally lay his body and his life on the line, to keep me safe from Blaze’s clutches. He really does care about me and he does want this to work between us. 

“You really do care about me, don’t you, Andy?” I ask. Andy nods and he pulls me into his chest and he lays his chin on the top of my head. 

“Of course I care about you and I’m not gonna let some fucking monster come in and ruin this for us,” His voice becomes a whisper now as he lightly runs his fingertips through my hair and he holds me in his arms. “So, please stay with me, Lacey. Please.” 

I wrap my arms around Andy’s neck and I look up into his eyes as I do. 

“Fine. I’ll stay.” I say and Andy smiles and when our lips met, I not only felt Andy’s growing love for me, but I also felt his protection and his reassurance and will to keep me safe. When we break apart, he rests his forehead against mine and closes his eyes for a moment. 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe,” Andy whispers. “I swear on my life and my heart.” 

I nod and he kisses my head as he calls the police and we give them a report on Blaze and they’ll get back to us as soon as they find him. 

Andy and I walk back inside his apartment and we get back into bed and he pulls me close again, my head laying on his chest and my arms around his neck. 

“I promise you, you’ll be okay.” Andy murmurs, kissing my hands. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and out of Blaze’s harm.” 

I nod as I begin to close my eyes and he kisses my forehead softly and we go back to sleep, against one another. 

I was back inside the house that I was forced to live in with Blaze. I could smell the stink of alcohol in the air and I see the broken bottles of vodka and whiskey on the counters and on the floor. I was on the floor and there are bruises all over my naked body and I start crying because it’s too painful to even move. 

“You think you can get away from me?” Blaze sneered. “I don’t think so, whore.” 

“Blaze! Stop! Please stop!” I scream and plead. 

“I’ll stop when I want to stop. So shut your mouth.” Blaze kneels down and he spits in my face. “Stupid bitch.” 

I wake up and tears fall down my cheeks, and it causes Andy to stir and wake up and when his eyes open, a look of concern wipes over his features.

“Lacey? Hey. Faith, it’s okay.” Andy says, holding me to him as I cry. “Shh. You’re okay, Faith. It’s okay. I’m here. I got you.” 

I bury my face into Andy’s skin and I sob softly, his hand lightly traces my back as he whispers gentle reassurances to me and tries to get me to calm down. 

“I’m right here. It’s okay.” Andy murmurs, as I sniffle against his skin and calm down. His fingers lift my chin up so our eyes meet again. “You gonna tell me what’s going on?” 

“Whenever I know Blaze’s gonna come after me, I start having nightmares.” I tell him. Andy looks down at me as he brushes his hand against my face and wipes the last of my tears with his thumb. 

“You mean, you’ve escaped from him before?” Andy asks and I nod. 

“A couple of times. The first time, I stayed over at Kat’s house and then the second time I bunked over at Rob Dyrdek’s and he still found me,” The tears return as does the breaking in my voice. “He caught me and he dragged me back to his house and he beat me if I didn’t obey him. He even locked me in a kennel inside his basement for weeks on end, with minimal food and water. Please. Andy, you have to keep me away from him. Please.” 

“Shh, Lace. It’s alright now,” Andy whispers. “I won’t let him lay a fucking finger on you. I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn’t happen. Okay?” 

The way Andy’s holding me and the reassurance in his voice made me feel more safe and secure and I could finally believe that there is some way out of this hell hole that I’d gotten myself into when I met Blaze. 

“Okay. I trust you,” I say and Andy kisses my forehead and my lips, tenderly and sweetly for a few moments before he holds me once more and I close my eyes and sleep. 

Later on that day, Andy brought me with him on set of his movie that he and the guys were working on that was going to be coming out with the new album, Wretched and Divine. They called it Legion of The Black. Where they were filming today was beautiful, it was a perfect desert and it wasn’t too hot. Andy insisted that I’d come so he could keep an eye on me and be ready to protect me in case Blaze was stupid enough to come all the way out here.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” I jumped and I see Andy has walked up to me and I look out at the scene ahead of me. It’s beautiful and I loved it. But with the thought of Blaze being around, I couldn’t find the words to say.  
“It is. Sort of,” I mutter and Andy sighs, he then takes my hand and he gently pulls me into his body. 

“Lacey. Look at me,” I hesitate but I do meet his ice blue eyes, full of such love and also slightly clouded with worry because of the way I’m acting towards him. “Blaze’s isn’t here and he’s not gonna hurt you. I doubt it if he’ll even fucking find this place.” 

That made me less tense and I giggle at him and he chuckles at himself too. 

“Even if he did, I still wouldn’t let him harm you.” Andy leans his head against mine and he closes his eyes and I wrap my arms around his neck. “Don’t be so worried, honey. Nothing bad’s gonna happen to you.” 

He kisses my forehead, he moves his lips down to the bridge of my nose and then with a finger, he lifts my chin up and he kisses my lips softly. When we kissed, it felt like every worry just slipped away from my mind and I felt at ease and calm around him. Andy’s hands move to my waist and he rests his hands there. We break apart and I smile at him as he smiles back at me and he runs his fingertips through my hair. 

“Hey, Biersack! Quit making out with your girlfriend and get over here!” I heard Ashley call for Andy so they can continue filming. Andy kisses me again and then he heads over to see what Ashley wanted. Andy’s right, I shouldn’t have to be so worried about Blaze, he’s not even here and I should just be able to breathe and relax. That’s what Andy wants to see. After a while, I do loosen up and Andy becomes relieved. 

After wrapping up filming for the day, Andy and I are heading back to his apartment when his hand, which isn’t on the steering wheel of the car, squeezes mine gently, taking me away from my thoughts as I stare over at him. 

“Thanks for being so willing to come out today,” Andy says. “I hope it made you take your mind off Blaze for one night.” 

“It did,” I tell him. “Thanks for inviting me.” 

“You’re welcome, baby.” Andy’s hand brings mine to his lips and he kisses my hand. At some point during another break, Andy and I decided to write our new nicknames on each other’s hands and he still has ‘Faith’ on his left hand in my writing and I have ‘Moonlight’ on my right in his writing. 

“You know, I wanna get this tattooed,” I say as I point at my right hand with Andy’s writing on it. 

“You do?” Andy says and I nod. 

“Because if I get something tattooed that’s related to you,” I continue. “It’s a reminder that I’m finally moving on without Blaze always getting in the way.” 

“And it’ll show him that you’re not his anymore,” Andy tells me. “It’ll show him that you’re mine.” 

A gasp escapes my lips, Andy wants me to be his? To be his girl? I had to keep my jaw from dropping onto the car floor. 

“Do you mean that?” I ask and Andy looks over at me as he turns down the street to his apartment complex. When he parks the car and we unbuckle our seat belts, he pulls me in for a hug. 

“Lacey. I’ve never felt so sure in my life,” Andy whispers. “You’re a girl who came from a dark and broken past that damaged you, emotionally and physically. I know deep down that you need someone to love you, someone to help pick up the pieces that were broken up inside because of Blaze. I want to be that person to help fix it. I want to be yours. If you’re willing to be mine.” 

“Oh, Andy.” I smile as a tear falls down my face. “I would love to be yours.” 

He smiles brightly and kisses me deeply and passionately before we head inside his apartment, we spend the night just cuddling and kissing and I could feel myself falling head over heels for this boy. 

The next morning, Andy and I head over to High Voltage Tattoo so we could get our nicknames tattooed on our hands and so I can visit Kat. I haven’t seen Kat since I was hired at her shop as a floor manager when I was first starting out as a skater. 

“Hey!” I hear Kat’s voice, Kat’s wearing a cut up Motorhead shirt and a pair of silver leggings and a pair of black high heeled boots, then her jaw dropped. “Lacey?!” 

“Hey, Kat!” I say as she ran over in her high heels to hug me. I laugh as I hug her back and then she pulls back. 

“It’s so good to see you, babe!” Kat says. “What are you doing here?” 

“Um, Andy and I would like to get tattooed.” I ask. 

“Okay.” Kat says. “Where?” 

“Our hands,” Andy says, and we put our hands out- with our faded black marker handwriting on each. 

“Sounds rad,” Kat says. “This’ll only take a few minutes, so Andy, sit down for a sec while I bring Lacey back.” 

Andy nods and he walks over to one of the couches and he sits there and Kat practically drags me over to her tattoo station and she pulls her gloves on. 

“You look like you’re glowing, Lacey.” Kat tells me. “I told you so.” 

“Yeah, Ha-ha. You were right,” I tell her. “I am going out with Andy. But you wouldn’t believe this, he asked me to be his girlfriend.” 

Kat let out a squeal and an ‘Aww’ as she smiled brightly at me and put the stencil on my hand of Andy’s handwriting. 

“Did you say yes?” Kat asks. “Please tell me you did!” 

“I said yes,” I told her and she squeaked again and I laughed because it was funny to watch her freak out. 

“That’s so exciting, babe. I’m so happy for you.” Kat begins to tattoo my hand and it hurt pretty badly, but once it was over, she put some plastic over it and taped it down so it could heal. She then called Andy over so he could get his done and once he got his done, we went back to his apartment. A new tattoo and a new beginning


End file.
